Kris's World
by redlion2286
Summary: The story of Kris, girl from Crystal and her adventures. notsure if I'll do the triditional mapout of the journey, depends on reviews and my ideas.  Title is tentive


Kris's world

Disclaimer:

I don't own Pokemon, I don't own Nintendo, I don't own Hasbro, Jackspfic, or anything or anyone relating, if id would I be home sitting on my bum wasting my time? No I wouldn't I'd be out creating awesomeness

One morning in New Bark town,the sun poored threw the window in to a young girls bedroom. Her mother softly opened the door and came in side to wake her up.

"kris honey, wake up today is theday you get your pokemon." The roomwas decorated with a pokeball clock and stuffed animals on the bed." The girl immeditly jumped out of bed and started getting ready.

"omygosh! Dude! Am I late? Are all the pokemon taken?"

"calm down Kris I'm sure Professor Elm wouldn't let that Happen he'll make sure they save one for you." Now what do you want me to make you for breakfast?"

"Umm Frenfchtoast." Frenchtoast with the middle cut out so the eggs ran was kris's favorite breakfast..  
"now eat up so you're nice and ready for your adventure" her mother told her. After everyone was fed and cleaned-up, kris hugged her mom.

"I'll missyou, come back to visit as often as possible, and call every day" her mother told her.

"I will Mommy." Then she hopped out the door and ran nex-tdoor.

of Professor elm's lab.

Knockknock

"Hello? Professor Elm? I'm here to pick out a pokemon."

"ah Kris come on in,"

The pokemon expert opened the door to let in a girl with Bright blue pigtails

"they're right on that table, pick one out"

The girl ran strait forward to a table with three pokeballs. She first opened the one on the right . A light flashed and when it cleared a pokemon with flames on his back popped out

"cynda!"

Hmmm Kris thought. Next she picked up the ball on the left, again the same light filled the spot.

"chiko?"

After the pokeball opened Kris could see a little green spinning in her spot. Finally, she carefully picked up the middle pokeball and slowly opened it. A little blue pokemon with spikes down his back leaped out his pokeball. Kris reached out her hand to pet him.

CRUNCH! "ouch" the white shiny pointy teeth of the totodile clamped down on the girl's fingers but she didn't flinch and shrink away.

"no! hay you don't do that, ok?" then she turned around.

"hey professor? Can I please have a bandade?"

"of course" he said handing one over to her "so did you decided on which one of these little guys will start your journey with you?"

"yeah, I'm taking Rusty here."

"rusty?"

"yeah like the surfboard company, he's gonna be a grate Racer, champion, but most of all a grate friend."

The professor smiled as he handed Kris The tutorial's pokeball and her pokegear. "here's a map and everything you'll need to start your adventure, the next pokemon center is in Cherry Grove City."

"thanks Professor" the girl shouted cheerfully as she hopped out the door with her new friend perched on top of her bright hat.

After walking for a while threw the town and grassy fields, Kris finally got the chance she'd been dreaming of.

"caterrr?"

A Little green bug peaked out of the grass. Excitedly, Kris sprung in to action, as the totodile jumped off her head.

"rusty tackle it!

"to toto! Rusty knocked down the caterpi. It shot back with a string shot.

"leer!" after Rusty made his move Kris reached in to her pack and pulled out a new pokeball. She threw it. The ball quivered for a few seconds then light up red.

"sweet! We caught a caterpi!" after Holding the pokeball triumphantly over her head, she released her new teammate. She examined the caterpillar type for a minute and came to the conclusion it was a girl. Ahaaa! I Shall call you Lassie!.

So Kris, Rusty, and lassie walked in to the distance.

A/N

I don't know if ishould do the whole jerney, I like storys involving the main trainer and gymleaders or elite 4. I like Lance+Charactar stories and am tired of everything Lyra Lyra Lyra, she's nice But Kris is the cooleist. Pleast pm with comments suggestions, requests, just to letme know your out there, anything

And thankyou


End file.
